character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel (Canon)/HoboPlayz
Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the deceased son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters you encounter in the Underground, eventually making his appearance during the game's true ending. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child, and took them back to his parents. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Asriel Dreemurr, Flowey the Flower Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Pre-teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown) Classification: Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster, The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! (Asriel picking this title for himself shows that while his power is incredible, he's still just a kid) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Timeline Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (Type 4), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Information Manipulation, Determination, Absorption of Souls, Minor resistance to Memory Erasure. Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Dwarfs God Flowey in power by an infinite amount, who was able to effortlessly create and destroy numerous timelines in his fight against Frisk) | At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his previous self by an immense amount, though the exact degree is unknown) Speed: Infinite (Superior to God Flowey, who switched and altered multiple timelines whilst interacting with Frisk and yet was completely unaffected by his doing so, indicating his existence as beyond that of basic space, time and causality) | Infinite (Far superior to Frisk and to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Completely unable to be harmed by Frisk. Checking him reveals that his attack and defense stats are infinite and implies he is impossible to harm, instead forcing Frisk to hold out against him) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely high. Asriel/Flowey is incredibly clever, being able to manipulate many of the game's characters into doing exactly what he wants (even across different timelines), due to living out almost every possible outcome and knowing exactly what certain individuals will do. Weaknesses: A kind soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer:'''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * '''Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of trans-dimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Key: Using a small fraction of his power | Full Power Category:HoboPlayz Category:Tier 2